Red Bloon
The Red Bloon is the highest branch on the bloon hierarchy. They appear in some BTD games as well as Bloons Super Monkey. Red Bloons are recognized as the most common Bloon and the easiest to pop taking only 199 hits from any damaging weapon to do so. The Red Bloon is the father of all bloons and is not a child of any bloon. It is the 3rd slowest Bloon in the game, with the 2nd slowest being the BFB and the slowest being the ZOMG as of BTD5. Lead Bloons and M.O.A.Bs are equal to it in speed. Popping a Red Bloon rewards 1 Money and 1 XP (in BTD4 and BTD5). The Red Bloon is the Bloon in every first level because it wants you to get started for beginners except in Hard mode on a player-made track, where Blue Bloons appear, or in certain Daily Challenges or Special Missions in Bloons Tower Defense 5. This bloon will eventually appear in all of the BTD series because it is the most original and if there are levels with a red (look down to continue) In the first game, (BTD1) the Red bloon is on the screen. The length of a track is determined by how long a red bloon takes to get to the end of the track on medium. This is also known as Red Bloon Seconds (RBS). Bloons Tower Defense 1 The Red Bloon is one of the 6 bloon types that has been part of the Bloons TD series since the first game, Bloons TD 1, giving it the distinction of being in every Bloons TD game to date. It is recognized as the most common bloon, as well as the easiest to pop. Bloons Tower Defense 2 The Red Bloon appears in Bloons Tower Defense 2. It is slightly slower. Bloons Tower Defense 3 The Red Bloon appears in Bloons Tower Defense 3, unchanged from BTD2. Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Red Bloon appears in BTD4, unchanged from the previous game. In Bloons Tower Defense 4, a measurement of the difficulty/length of a level was introduced that involved red bloons. The [[Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE)|RBE ('R'ed 'B'loon 'E'quivalent)]] is the number of "pops", relative to the Red Bloon taking 1 pop, that must take place for all bloons in the round to be completely popped. Bloons Tower Defense 5 The Red Bloon appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5, with the base red bloon being unchanged from the previous game. The main changes/additions that have to do with red bloons is the new red Camo Bloons and red Regrowth Bloons, although the speed of all Bloons increase with the difficulty. However, red regrowth bloons are nothing different than a normal Red Bloon. In a regular game, camo reds and regen reds will not spawn. However, in Sandbox, some Missions, and some challenges, these may spawn. Other Games ]] In Bloons and Bloons 2, Red Bloons are one of the weakest bloons as they only take one hit to pop and they release nothing. In Bloons Super Monkey, they are also the weakest bloon in the game, moving slowly and being popped in 1 hit, however, they are the only ones that release blops. A lot of reds appear when attacking a MOAB. Trivia *Although the Red Bloon is the lowest ranking bloon in the game, it is not the slowest. The B.F.B. and the Z.O.M.G.. bloons are slower and are the highest ranking bloons in their respective debut games (BTD4 and BTD5). *They appear in every Bloons TD game to date. *Red Bloons also appear in Bloons and Bloons 2. *Power Blops in Bloons Super Monkey come from red bloons only. *Regenerating Red Bloons are the same as normal red bloons. It can't regrow and when it gets popped it is popped completely so it may be a pretty useless ability for it. *The Red Bloon is actually one of the rarest bloons, as it only appears near the start of the game, besides Rounds 27 and 50. *In BTD5, after the Lead Bloons appear, some red bloons appear (Round 50). *A wave of reds comes out on round 27 in BTD5. *Red Bloons move slightly slower than M.O.A.B's, despite that most people think that they move the same speed. They do move at a similar speed, though. *Red Bloons are the only that have no "spaced" form in Bloons Tower Defense Battles along with the Ceramic Bloons and the MOAB-Class Bloons. *In the Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS's official trailer, Red Bloons looks orange instead of red. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons 2 Category:Original Bloons Category:Bloons Games Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2